


Волосы

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Написано на Фандомную битву для fandom Kumys 2019.





	Волосы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву для fandom Kumys 2019.

Сначала ничего заметно не было.

Потом Юра как-то раз погладил Бека по голове, просто ласково провел ладонью — и в его руках остались волосы.

Потом еще. И еще.

Каждое утро на больничной подушке оставались черные змейки. Сначала тоненькие. Потом все толще.

Лицо Бека, никогда не бывшее полным, теперь совсем осунулось и вытянулось, скулы заострились, глаза запали, но взгляд — взгляд остался прежним. Прямым, цепким, пронизывающим. Правда, теперь он становился испуганным, когда Бек думал, что его никто не видит. А когда смотрел на Юру, его взгляд был храбрым и веселым.

Юра знал цену этой веселости.

Надо быть оптимистом, говорил себе Юра. И тоже улыбался, хотя делать это становилось все сложнее и сложнее.

— Скоро совсем лысым стану, — как-то раз сказал Бек, снимая с головы очередную прядь.

— Я, наверное, выгляжу, как пес шелудивый. Шерсть клочками, — сказал он в другой раз и устало усмехнулся.

— Дай, пожалуйста, зеркало, — попросил он после.

— А ничего, вроде бы ровная у меня черепушка… Может, сбреешь лишнее?

И Юра купил машинку. Подключил. Вжик-вжик — много времени не потребовалось, минут через пять Отабек уже гладил себя по блестящему затылку.

— Красавец, да? — спросил он. На губах его заиграла улыбка. Не вымученная — настоящая. — Как думаешь, набьют мне татуировку? Разрешат? Хочу прям что-нибудь… эдакое!

Юра смотрел на него — такого чудного, непривычного и — родного.

Потянул себя за белокурую прядь. За другую. Помял двумя пальцами нижнюю губу.

Юра очень любил свои волосы и гордился ими. Растил их, растил. Не один год. Но…

Он дал Беку зеркало и сказал: держи крепко, — а сам сел напротив.

— Юра, ты чего? Юр? — спросил Бек растерянно.

Юра приподнял одну прядь, вздохнул и провел лезвиями машинки. И еще раз, и еще — на одеяло неровными клоками ложилась его холеная светлая грива. Сначала шло тяжело, но Юра быстро приноровился.

Когда дело было сделано и Юра отвел взгляд от своего отражения, на лице Отабека он увидел шок, граничащий с ужасом.

— А давай, — сказал Юра и улыбнулся — как раньше, со злой веселостью, без испуганной нежности и тревоги, — давай сделаем парные татуировки? Прям на башке, на самой маковке? Не, ну а чё?!

И Бек расхохотался.


End file.
